Firsts
by Percy-Jace-Peeta-Harry
Summary: A story made up of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy firsts, such as first sight, first conversation. If you like it, please review! Rated T for possible language and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fan fiction I want to publish properly. It's a Rose and Scorpius fan fiction about their firsts, i.e. first sight, first kiss. Most of the chapters are rather short.**

First Sight

Rose stood with her family on platform nine and three quarters, trolley in front of her. She patiently listened to whatever a worrying Hermoine said as she looked around the platform. She spotted the Potters walking in from the barrier and beamed at Albus. Her gaze flitted from them onto a family of three- a father, mother and son. The child had blonde hair, a pale, pointed face and startlingly grey eyes. He looked exactly like his father.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure," Rose's father, Ron joked. He looked in the direction that Rose was staring. "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Hermoine said, slapping Ron playfully and then putting an arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Alright, dear, the train's about to leave any minute now. Got everything?"

Rose obediently nodded her head, auburn curls flying everywhere. Ron bent down to give her a hug. Hermoine enveloped Rose in a bear hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mum, dad. Bye Hugo," Rose said as she started to move towards the train.

"Have a great year sweetie. Don't forget to send an owl every weekend. We love you."

Draco and Astoria Malfoy looked around platform nine and three quarters with their son, Scorpius. Scorpius' eyes flicked from family to family. He recognised a family of five to be the Potters. Taking in their faces, he moved onto a family next to them. From what his father had told him, they were the Weasleys. Concentrating on their daughter with the auburn curls, he didn't hear his father call his name.

"Scorpius," Draco called. "It's almost time to go, son. Before you go, I have to tell you something."

Draco bent to Scorpius' height and gave him a fierce hug. Draco then looked in the direction of the Weasleys. "Be stronger and braver than I ever was. I don't care what house you get sorted into, as long as you're happy in it. See the Weasleys and the Potters over there? Don't be afraid to make friends with them. I wasn't their friends, and see where that got me? Anyways, have fun."

Draco stood up to his full height. Astoria bent down as well and gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad," Scorpius started when Astoria had wandered over to talk to a friend.

"Yes, Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Um… You see the daughter of the Weasleys over there? Any chance you might know her name?"

"I believe it's Rose. You'll have to ask her yourself to find out, though, won't you?" Draco stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh. All right then. See you at Christmas," Scorpius said as he walked to the train.

"See you! We love you!"

**Review! I appreciate creative criticsm! Review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

First Conversation

Rose pulled her bag along behind her as she searched for an empty carriage to sit in. Eventually, near the back of the train, she found a deserted carriage and gratefully pulled it open. She tried to reach up to put her bag in the luggage rack, but couldn't quite make it. Absorbed in trying to reach the rack, Rose didn't hear the carriage door open until she heard her owl hooting, signalling the arrival of another person.

"Oh! Hi there. Just trying to get this bag up there," Rose said as she turned around. Behind her was the form of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sorry to just burst in on you. There were no free carriages, so I went in this one," Scorpius muttered, blushing.

"It's alright, really," Rose replied.

"I can help you with that," Scorpius said, pointing at the bag. He took the bag from Rose and hoisted it up onto the luggage rack, after which he chucked his own onto the opposite rack and sat down opposite her.

"Hi there. My name's Rose Granger-Weasley, if you didn't already know," Rose stuck her hand out with a shake of her curls.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said, shaking her hand.

"I know, my dad told me."

"Wow. Your father told you about me?"

"Yeah. Did yours tell you about me?"

"Sort of. He's told me a little about your family and your parents and stuff like that."

"My father told me that I should beat you in every test."

"With your mother's brains, if my dad's correct, you will!"

Rose blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**Yes very short I know! But they'll get longer, I promise!**

**Thanks to: , ohan11, Lingo10, Rusty136, AddictedtoReadingJC, xoxBjxox, .Love01 and TawnieRose for adding me on story alert, reviewing and what not! Butterbear all around! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

First Day

Rose and Scorpius stood in the middle of a line of first years waiting to be sorted into their houses. The Sorting Hat had already sung its song, and half the first years had already been sorted half the first years in to their houses.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" a professor called.

"Good luck," Rose whispered.

"You too," Scorpius replied.

Scorpius walked up to the seat and the professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm… A Malfoy, eh? You're not like your father was, are you? Hmm… I think… Gryffindor!" the Sorting hat said.

Scorpius hopped off the chair and headed to the Gryffindor table, all of who were cheering loudly. He searched the first years that hadn't been sorted and gave Rose a thumbs up.

"Weasley, Rose!" the same professor called.

Rose stood up and walked up to the professor.

"It's Granger-Weasley, sir," Rose said shakily.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. I'll just put that down."

Rose sat on the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on her mass of curls.

"Granger-Weasley, hmm… Two of Hogwarts's finest students had a child together. I think… Gryffindor!"

She hopped off the chair and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Welcome back, students, and to new students, welcome to Hogwarts! Without further ado, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables. Students started talking about their holidays and eating food at the same time. Rose grabbed some chicken and some soup and started daintily eating. Scorpius took what seemed like half the table's food and scarfed it down.

What seemed like hours later, the professor that had said a few words before the feast began stood up again.

"Alright, students, to bed now! Come on! You will be shown to your common rooms by the prefects. Have a good year, everybody!"

The Gryffindor students stood up slowly, and started to head off to the common room. A prefect that was calling for the first years to follow him stood at the head of the table. The first years filed out after him.

"Watch out for the stairs, people. They move!" the prefect called.

Following the prefect up seven flights of stairs, the first years gazed in wonder at the interior of the castle. Finally, they reached a portrait of a woman.

"The password for this week is Charms, people!" the prefect yelled above the first years. He turned to the portrait, which had swung open.

"Boys dormitories to the left, girls to the right. Your stuff should already be in your dormitory. Now, get to sleep. You all have an early day tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, then, Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"See you tomorrow, Rose!"

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and stuff! Adriapple, AustenFan10, , beckinator, AMessofPickles, LicensedToKill5, potterhead-weasleylover, Hanster157, butterbeer1397, sycamore13, lovelikewoe13... thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
